devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bael
Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Bael: "A family of demons that resemble toads. They use a gas to conceal their bodies and sensual bait to lure prey which they swallow up. These demons are not used to direct combat, and their huge tongues are a particularly weak spot." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Dagon': " A demon much like a Bael, adaptation has caused it to evolve a different body color. This proves to be the only difference between the two, including the particularly weak tongue." 凍土の主　バエル Rusalka Corpse The is one of Bael's feelers, obtained after Nero rips it off his head. After being absorbed by the Devil Bringer, it grants Nero the Auto-Search ability.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Rusalka Corpse: "Part of a dangling feeler used by the demon Bael. Those who take it up will find a new source of power." When near hidden Red Orbs or a Secret Mission, the Devil Bringer will begin glowing, strengthening as it gets nearer to the hidden object.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Auto Search: "After obtaining a Rusalka Corpse, entering certain areas will cause the Devil Bringer to be tinged with glowing light. When this light is visible, succumb to its call, and search for nearby items of secret missions." Once obtained, Auto-Search can be used during any mission, including those "before" it was found. Devil May Cry 4, Rusalka Corpse: "Part of a dangling feeler used by the demon Bael. Those who take it up will find the source of a new power." A Rusalka is a type of Slavic ghost which tries to seduce men in order to trick them into drowning. # A giant wall of ice is covering the opening. The ice exudes a baleful magic power. # The first floor is completely shrouded by the ice wall. Reaching the door to return to town is an impossible dream. To destroy the magical barrier of ice, it must be stopped at its source. # By eliminating its source, the magical barrier of ice has been melted. It looks like you will be able to leave the castle now. 吹雪のダンス ネロ This blizzard must be these demons. この吹雪はあの悪魔達の仕業にちがいない。 凍土の主　バエル ネロ So this is what you really look like... これがお前の本当の姿か・・・。 バエル You're stronger than you look, with a smart ass mouth to match. 見かけよりも強いな、それにお似合いの生意気な口だ。 ネロ Cut me some slack, I'm just not big on toads. 落ち着けよ、カエルは苦手なんだ。 バエル Foooool! You think I care what you say!? バカめ！貴様が言う事を気にすると思っているのか！？ ネロ If we don't finish this quickly, it's gonna scar me for life. 早く終わらせないと、俺の人生に傷をつける事になっちまうな。 バエル I will crush you! ぶっ潰してやる！ バエル無残 バエル You think...You've...beaten me!? Never! You piece...of... 貴様・・・我を・・・倒したと思ってるのか！？なめるな！貴様・・・ごとき・・・。 ネロ That's exactly what I think. そう思ってるに決まってるだろ。 バエル My brothers...will come! They-- 兄弟達・・・が来る！彼らが-- ネロ C'mon, that's just nasty. Wait...did he say "brothers"? あーもう、汚ねぇ。待てよ・・・あいつ”兄弟”って言ったのか？ Oh that's fair! Now I've got to fight a whole herd of these things? マジかよ！この群れと戦わなきゃいけないってか？ Sorry pal, we're closed. 悪いな、うちは閉店さ。 ブリッツ ダンテ（字幕無し） Ha ha yeah. いいねぇ。（バトルが楽しくなりそうだな的な） ダンテとダゴン ダンテ Baby! Yeah! Alright! Nice! Sweet! ベイビー！おお！よっしゃ！いいね！最高だ！ ダゴン What...? How did you know!? 何・・・？何故分かった！？ ダンテ You can hide that body, but that smell...Hoo! There's no covering up! 体を隠せても・・・その臭い・・・フゥー！隠す方法はないな！ ダゴン Insult me one more time and I will make you suffer more than you thought possible. もう一度でも我を侮辱してみろ、貴様が可能と思える以上の苦しみを与えてやる。 ダンテ I'd actually like to see you try that! 実際、あんたがそれを挑戦するとこ見てみたいもんだぜ！ 災厄兵器パンドラ ダゴン Don't think this is the end...there are more of us. これで終わりだと思うな・・・我が同胞はまだいる。 ダンテ He wasn't kidding...It's like an All-You-Can-Eat buffet. 冗談じゃなかったんだな・・・食べ放題カウンターだなこりゃ。 Cheshire Cat Do we have any statements from Capcom that clarify that the reference is intentional? The trivia note certainly doesn't link to any, which is why I removed it, but if we have a note from the concept art or official twitter, or anything, that the link is intentional, then the trivia note can stay.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC)